Adventure Theory Time
Hello, welcome to my 1st theory!! :D In this theory I'll be talking about Adventure Time and all about the theorys! Finn's Coma In this theory I'll be talking about Finn's Comma! So, we all know your best bud Finn from Adventure Time and all his amazing adventures, right? Well first of all lets look at some coma evidence footage! In Season 3, Episode 15. Jake is untying Jake and it shows his coma injury!! Finn was a lonely boy and was only respected by his royal dog, Jake. But when Jake dies Finn falls into a deep sleep and tries to commit suicide. Instead of killing himself, he ends up in a coma! But other theories state, "i always thought that adventure time was post apocalyptic, after the great mushroom war, (or nuclear war, because of the shape of the mushroom clouds.) I also thought that finn was the last remaining human, who has evolved enough to have a longer lifespan and strange noodle arms." Adventure Time and the Misadventures of Flapjack are in the same Universe I've found this theory by doing a little research but very interesting! A fan wrote this as the explanation and I think this is just a huge LIKE! Here's what theory creator, redditor TheNarwhalKing, has to say: "The Misadventures of Flapjack's dock town ( Stormalong Harbor ), is a town built after the mushroom war mentioned in Adventure Time. It is possibly built out of the wreckage of ships that once sailed in that area of the ocean. The area in which Flapjack is set in was not as badly damaged and set back technology wise as Adventure Time is. I also believe that both of these worlds and their strange events are occuring during at about the same time. This would explain cracks within these shows side stories. Such as the main goal of the characters in Flapjack being to get to Candied Island. But unknown to them is that this is not an island but actually a continent, the one where Adventure Time is set. The Candied Island they saw was actually Candy Kingdom. Peppermint Larry has been to Candy Kingdom, and possibly used Princess Bubblegum as a sort of muse to construct his Candy Wife. But Peppermint Larry is not the only character in Flapjack to go to the Candy Kingdom, just the only one who made it back. Phil, in Adventure Time, used to be an inhabitant of Stormalong harbor, until he somehow shipwrecked into the land of Ooo ( Adventure Time ). This is why he is seen in the city of thieves, as he was one of the many crooks and thieves in Stormalong harbor. Adventure Time though, has not many connections within Flapjack because Finn is afraid of the ocean, where Flapjack takes place. If I missed anything or there's a hole in this theory please tell me." Whoa. Yeah, I kind of don't think you missed anything, Narwhal King. Also thank you for making me feel like a have a smidge of a life. Although I've never come up with an awesome fan theory...so you win after all. I'll be updating more in this wikia for more theories!! If you like it please leave a like and comment your theories and stuff!!! Thanks for your time :) Category:Cartoons